Unnoticed attention
by skyla-lilly
Summary: Sirius has developed feelings for Luna but she doesn't seem to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys this is just a short fic that I made for a friend of mine I hope you all enjoy please R&R. I felt that this pairing was well suited to be unnoticed from one side, anyway I don't own the characters belong to JK but the plot is mine **

The day felt like it was dragging on and on the minutes didn't feel as if they were even moving; 12 Grimmauld Place was dull with-out my godson and his friends here. The only company I had was that of my fellow order members. As I said extremly dull... The only thing that was making my day seem brighter was that Luna Lovegood would be here this afternoon. "Ohh today will be good" I told myself just like clockwork the front door swung open and in came Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the blonde bombshell beauty that was Luna "Oh shes got even more beautiful" I silently reminded myself.

"Sirius!" The five teens greeted me "Harry my boy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna you three get even more beautiful everytime I see you, Ron I swear you've grown a foot"  
Laughing the girls hugged me Luna's lasting a fraction longer then the previous two her unique scent filled my senses, I had to rain in my control and not claim her lips in that instant. Her scent lingered as the five friends went to go unpack teasing me and inticing me as only her scent could. Closing my eyes I see her beautiful blue eyes, her hair cascading down her back in luscious blonde waves oh how this young girl captured me every sense, her presence demanding my attention when ever she walked into the room.

I knew I had to have this girl to call mine oh how I'd love to come home everyday and to finaly be able to claim her as mine.

**A/N: do you think I should continue or leave it as it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a couple of people have informed me that they wished this fiction to be longer I'm only too happy to comply. I hope you all enjoy.. please review and let me know if its worth continuing. **

**Love you all **

**Disclaimer: I don't own only in my wildest dreams and imaginings have JK the great ever let me claim as my own she is a ledgend and all rights go to her. I only own the plot **

**Dedicated To**** Shannon, Jess, Miley and Shaina love you all xx**

**Chapter 1**

The holidays almost over and my godson and his mates were to return to school; I unwittingly had to remind myself that I could not keep them around forever and that they would all have to head back leaving me to the ever continuity that was the boredom of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

A tapping on the glass pulled me out of my wallowing self inflicted state, walking slowly to the window I let the Tawny Owl in as it flew to Harry and I watched as he untied the parchment and gave the owl a treat before patting it softly as he unraveled the scroll and read. Amusement graced his features before he hoped up the owl taking notice flew to the empty stand in the corner obviously not leaving with out a reply.

"Sirius?" Harry asked slightly nervous "Yes Harry me boy" I replied, Oh how I was going to miss the young ones when he and his friends returned back to Hogwarts. "Um do you remember Mr. Lovegood?" He waited until I nodded my head. "Well he has some very very important business that he has to attend to and his daughter was wondering if she was able to stay with us in the mean time until school goes back and maybe for the holidays as well depending on how long her dad has to go for" He spoke quickly but I still understood everything

"Of course my boy she is more then welcome to come and stay, I know for a fact that Mrs. Weasely will be delighted to have another mouth to feed" I winked as Harry smiled and delighted that I said yes quickly conjured some spare parchment and hastily wrote his reply.

"So tell me what's this Miss Lovegood have that Miss Weasley doesn't?"

"Actually I'm super excited as Luna is Ginny's best friend and it will be a surprise that she's coming here Luna told Ginny that she was going with her dad so I'm really excited to surprise her." Harry answered honestly.

"She most defiantly will be surprised, and when is Miss Lovegood arriving?"

"I believe very soon" Harry just finished saying before the Floo activated and a young girl gracefully stepped out. Her blonde silky locks cascaded down her back, as I took notice of her blue eyes I was instantly captivated.

"Sirius this is Luna, Luna this is my godfather Sirius" Harry introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black" Luna greeted me

"The pleasures all mine" I softly said not noticing Harry slipping out of the room.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Mr. Black" she said

"Please call me Sirius"

"Okay Sirius and you may call me Luna" she said softly.

A loud squeal sounded before running was heard coming our way. "Oh My Gosh LUNA!" Ginny squealed before launching herself at the blonde beauty before me.


End file.
